Present modalities for the treatment of periodontal diseases arrest their progression, but have only minimal potential to regenerate the supporting apparatus of the tooth. For example, periodontal disease as an infection can be arrested by use of specific antimicrobial agents (Genco 1981). Recent research has focused on development of predictable procedures aimed at obtaining new connective tissue attachment to previously diseased tooth root surfaces (for review see Selvig 1983, Nyman, Lindhe & Karring 1983). One approach has used mechanical modulation to select for cells of mesenchymal origin (Nyman et al. 1982a, b, Aukhil, Simpson & Schaberg 1983, Gottlow et al. 1984). Another approach has used partial demineralization of the root dentin surface with saturated citric acid to enhance mesenchymal cell adhesion (Register & Burdick 1976, Crigger et al. 1978, Cole et al. 1980, Klinge et al. 1981). Citric acid treatment of the dentin exposes collagen fibrils (Garrett, Crigger & Dgelberg 1978, Boyko, Brunette & Melcher 1980, Heritier 1982), thus offering a possible biochemical mechanism for increased cell adhesion. Unfortunately, the initial healing observed following either approach is often hampered by irreversible resorption and ankylosis of the root (Aukhil, Simpson & Schaberg 1983, Magnusson et al. 1985, Bogle, Claffey & Egelberg 1985).
It would be desirable to have a method to regenerate periodontal tissue.